Scarlet in Underworld
by keanne95
Summary: Erza Scarlet, gadis berusia 17 tahun, memimpikan hal yang sama setiap malam. Mimpi yang sama, ending yang sama. "Mengapa aku memimpikan hal yang sama?"/"Kau melupakanku, Yang Mulia?"/"Bagaimana keadaan Hime?" Semi canon. School life. Jerza. Maybe OOC. /CHAPTER 3 UPDATE/
1. An azure rabbit?

**A/N : Halo~! Ini fict pertamaku. Jadi, maafkan kalau ceritanya ga jelas, ada typo, OOC, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima, tapi kalau Scarlet in Underworld punya saya.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ruangan itu bercorak kotak-kotak yang berwarna hitam dan putih, seperti papan catur. Ruangan itu memiliki dinding dan langit-langit yang tinggi, yang memberi kesan angkuh. Di tengah ruangan itu terlihat seseorang yang berambut _scarlet_ panjang.

"Mimpi ini lagi... Sampai kapan aku harus melihat _ending_ yang sama?" gerutu gadis scarlet itu.

"Erza..." Suara misterius itu menggema dalam ruangan.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu dinding di ruangan itu runtuh dan menjadi lorong yang panjang. Gadis scarlet itu, Erza, berlari menuju lorong panjang itu.

"Erza..." Kali ini, pemilik suara misterius itu muncul. Terlihat siluet seseorang, bukan, lebih tepatnya seekor kelinci berwarna _azure_.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau melupakanku, Yang Mulia?"

"Yang Mulia?"

"ERZA!"

**Erza POV**

"ERZA!"

Kubuka mataku perlahan, melihat siapa pengganggu mimpiku kali ini. Siluet gadis berambut _blonde_ pun terlihat. Lucy Heartfilia. Teman sekamarku.

Mimpi yang sama. Ruangan yang sama. Suara yang sama. Kelinci yang sama. _Ending _yang sama. Aku telah memimpikan hal yang sama selama 1 minggu. Aku sudah mengunjungi psikiater dan psikolog, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Damn!" umpatku saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. "Lucy, mengapa kamu tidak membangunkanku?" ujarku sambil mengambil peralatan mandiku.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu," ucap Lucy. "Aku akan membuat sarapan."

Setelah mandi, aku bergabung dengan Lucy di meja makan. Seusai makan, aku akan menjalankan rutinitas harianku, sekolah.

**Normal POV**

Magnolia High School. SMA satu-satunya yang ada di Magnolia. Oleh karena itu, tidak heran jika sekolah ini memiliki banyak kelas. Biasanya, satu angkatan memiliki 10 kelas. MHS–Magnolia High School–juga terdiri dari guru-guru yang berkualitas. Saat ini, Lucy dan Erza berada di kelas yang sama, kelas XI-C.

"Erza! Ayo! Nanti kita berdua terlambat!" ujar gadis _blonde._

"Tenang saja, kita masih memiliki waktu selama 30 menit." ujar Erza sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Yo, Erza! Lucy!" sapa pemuda berambut spiky berwarna _pink._

"Hai, Natsu." ujar Lucy.

"Katanya, kelas ini akan mendapatkan murid baru! Semoga saja murid baru itu perempuan," ujar Natsu.

"Kau ini, masih saja mengharapkan perempuan meskipun sudah punya Lucy." ucap pemuda berambut spiky berwarna hitam.

"_Urusai_, Gray!_"_

"_Urusai!_"

XXX

**_Somewhere_**

"Bagaimana keadaan _Hime_?

"Keadaan _Hime_ baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia melupakan jati dirinya beserta kekuatannya saat dia dikirim ke bumi, Yang Mulia."

"Untuk urusan ini, sepertinya kau harus mengirimkan mereka, Jellal. Dan kau juga harus ikut."

"Mengapa saya harus ikut, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau adalah orang yang paling mengenal _Hime_, bukan?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia."

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Well, that's it. Gomen kalo kependekan, maklum baru pertama kali. Kalo ga sibuk, pasti dilanjutin.

And... Review please~! Your review is my spirit!

Bye~


	2. Jellal?

**A/N : Yosh! Ketemu lagi sama Kenne~! Mumpung otaknya lagi jalan, cepet-cepet nulis deh, hehe. Kalau otaknya kayak gini, pasti flash update, deh~ /emang ada yang nunggu?/ Yosh, langsung aja deh!**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima, but this fanfict is mine! Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid pun sudah duduk dengan rapi di kelasnya masing-masing. Guru-guru juga sudah memasuki kelas yang akan diajar. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kelas XI-C.

"Anak-anak, kelas kita mendapat murid baru," ujar wanita berambut putih, wali kelas mereka, Mirajane. "Levy, ayo masuk!"

Gadis bersurai biru muda yang berhiaskan bandana masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Tubuhnya termasuk mungil, dan dia juga memakai kacamata yang membuatnya tampak lebih imut.

"Ohayou, minna! Watashi wa Levy McGarden desu! Yoroshiku!" sapanya riang.

"Levy, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel, angkat tanganmu!"

Gajeel, pemuda yang berambut hitam panjang dan memakai banyak tindikan dan beberapa anting itu mengangkat tangannya dengan malas. Levy pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ehm, Gajeel-kun, bisa aku memanggilmu dengan suffix itu?" tanya Levy yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya kepada Gajeel.

"Terserah saja."

Tak terasa, bel istirahat sudah berkumandang. Mirajane juga mengakhiri kegiatan mengajarnya hari itu. "Nah, anak-anak, tugas kalian harus dikumpulkan minggu depan, ya."

XXX

Sepertinya anak baru itu–Levy–seorang kutu buku. Dijamin, Lucy yang notabene suka membaca dan menulis cerita pasti akan cepat berteman dengannya.

Benar saja, mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan akrab bagaikan teman lama.

"Lu-chan, apakah benar kalau kamu sedang menulis novel?"

"E-eh? I-iya, aku sedang menulis novel."

"Bisakah aku menjadi pembaca pertama novelmu?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

Sementara Lucy dan Levy mengobrol, Erza terlihat sedang keluar kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku.

**Erza POV**

Mereka berdua memang kutu buku. Berbicara soal buku, aku jadi ingat, tugas Mirajane-sensei membutuhkan buku dari perpustakaan. Lebih baik aku pergi ke perpustakaan saja, kebetulan aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam kemarin.

XXX

Ketika aku memasuki perpustakaan, tiba-tiba suara laki-laki mengagetkanku.

"Selamat datang~!" sambut lelaki berambut hijau panjang.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Freed-san." ucapku.

"Gomen, Erza-san," ucapnya. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini, Freed-san." jawabku sambil menyodorkan buku-buku yang sedari tadi aku bawa.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar? Ada beberapa masalah disini." ujarnya sembari berlalu dari hadapanku.

XXX

**Normal POV**

Tanpa Erza sadari, ada sepasang mata berwarna coklat yang mengawasinya sedari tadi. Mata itu melihat Erza dengan tatapan sedih, namun dibaliknya terbersit tatapan...kerinduan? Mungkin.

XXX

**Erza POV**

"Nah, masalahnya sudah selesai," ujar lelaki bersurai hijau, Freed. "Jadi, ini buku yang mau kau kembalikan?"

"Ya. Aku ingin meminjam buku untuk tugas dari Mirajane-sensei, apakah kau tahu bukunya?" tanyaku dengan nada jahil.

"M-mirajane-sensei?" ujar Freed, dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

"Yup, Mirajane-sensei. Apa perlu aku ulangi lagi?" godaku.

"T-tidak usah. I-ini bukunya." kata Freed sambil menyodorkan beberapa buku di hadapanku.

"Doumo arigatou, ne, Freed-san." ujarku.

"S-sudah, p-pergi saja dari sini." usir Freed.

XXX

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku melalui koridor. Koridor ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun kecuali aku di sini. Aku berpikir, mungkin semua orang sedang berada di kantin, tetapi, saat aku berpikir begitu, tubuhku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, bukan, pemuda berambut _azure_ yang memiliki tato di bagian kanan wajahnya.

"Sumimasen, aku tidak melihatmu." kataku sesudah membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh.

"Ah, tidak apa, aku juga tidak melihatmu," ujarnya. "Omong-omong, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Erza. Hanya Erza."

"Ah, namaku Jellal. Jellal Fernandes," ujarnya. "Wah, sayang sekali. Bagaimana kalau namamu diganti menjadi Erza Scarlet?"

"Scarlet?"

"Ya, scarlet. Scarlet adalah warna rambutmu, jadi aku tak akan pernah lupa." jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

Blush.

Wajahku merona saat dia tersenyum. Aneh, memang. Pemuda yang baru kukenal sekitar 1 menit mampu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Apakah... ini yang namanya love at first sight?

"Erza-san? Erza-chan? Er-chan?"

Aku mendongak saat ia memanggil untuk ketiga kalinya. "Ya?"

"Jadi, kamu ingin aku panggil kamu Er-chan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan be–"

Bel masuk yang berkumandang menginterupsi percakapanku dengan Jellal. Tetapi sebelum kami berpisah, aku bertanya di mana kelasnya, dan ternyata dia murid kelas XI-A.

"Nah, Er-chan, aku pergi dulu, ne! Jaa~" katanya sambil–lagi-lagi–tersenyum.

"Jaa, Jellal-kun," balasku. Dan, ya, aku memang memanggilnya dengan suffix –kun karena dia memintanya.

Nah, waktunya kembali ke kelas. Untung, Laxus-sensei–guru yang akan mengajar di kelasku–mempunyai kebiasaan terlambat.

XXX

**Normal POV**

Seusai Jellal berpisah dengan Erza, pemuda azure itu mengeluarkan benda yang mirip dengan handphone, lalu dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Yang Mulia?"

"Bagaimana, Jellal?"

"Perkiraanku benar, Yang Mulia, Hime benar-benar lupa tentang jati dirinya, juga kekuatannya."

"Tetapi masih ada kemungkinan untuk ingat kembali, kan?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, aku harap kau membuat Hime memihak kita, Jellal. Kau tahu, kan, dia adalah aset yang berharga bagi kita."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Akan saya pastikan Hime memihak kita." ujar Jellal sambil tersenyum miring.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Hah~ Lumayan panjang, sih. Tapi belum sepanjang yang diharapkan. Sebenernya chap ini ada eksperimen gaya bahasa (menurutku) semoga berkenan, ya! /emang ada yang baca?/ /pundung/**

**Well, RnR? Your review is my spirit!**

**Bye~**


	3. You're Hime

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this fict is mine.**

**A/N : Wah, ternyata ada yang review fict saya~! /terharu/ Maaf, ya, updatenya rada lama. Sebelum baca, saya pengen bales review di chap kemaren dulu.**

**-HaruKei : **Lanjutin? Bisa, bisa.

**-Kagura Yuki : **Penasaran? Bagus... Wah, apakah ceritanya terlalu gampang ditebak? Tenang, saya tidak akan memberikan spoiler kok :D

**-Kirey : **Ini udah update kok :)

**-Angel Ran : **Saya juga author baru, hehe. Kalo ga ada halangan pasti update cepet kok :)

**Yosh, selamat membaca~**

* * *

Erza berlari menuju kelasnya. Saat dia sampai di kelasnya, belum ada guru di kelas itu. Erza bersyukur dalam hati, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Erza, kamu kemana saja? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu." tanya Lucy.

"Tadi aku ke perpustakaan, meminjam buku untuk tugas Mirajane-sensei." jawab Erza.

Tetapi, percakapan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena guru yang akan mengajar kelas itu telah datang. Lelaki yang akan mengajar kelas itu kali ini adalah seorang lelaki berambut pirang, dengan headphone yang menghiasi kepalanya, Laxus Dreyar. Tanpa berbasa-basi, lelaki itu pun langsung memulai kegiatan mengajarnya hari itu.

Waktu akan terasa cepat berlalu apabila hatimu senang, bukan? Itulah yang terjadi pada Erza. Ya, dia masih memikirkan Jellal dan kejadian yang baru dialaminya pada waktu istirahat tadi.

Bel pulang berkumandang. Murid-murid yang sedari tadi mengantuk pendengarkan penjelasan guru pun bersorak dalam hati, takut ketahuan oleh guru. Erza pun membereskan alat tulisnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah selesai, Erza berjalan keluar kelas bersama dengan Lucy, Levy, Natsu, serta Gray.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini mesra sekali." ucap Gray sambil melirik Natsu dan Lucy.

"_Urusai_, mata sayu!"

"Hei, kau yang diam, mata sipit!"

Tiba-tiba, ada suara yang menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. "Gray-sama!" panggil gadis berambut biru panjang, dengan ikal di ujungnya.

**Gray POV**

Juvia. Kenapa dia mencariku?

"Ada apa, Juvia?" tanyaku, mencerminkan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Juvia ingin mengembalikan buku catatan yang Juvia pinjam kemarin." jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku.

Ah, aku jadi teringat pembicaraanku dengan Elfman. Aku harus melakukannya hari ini!

"J-juvia, bisakah kita bertemu di taman sore ini?" tanyaku setelah mengambil buku yang disodorkan Juvia.

"T-tentu saja bisa, Gray-sama." jawabnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Ah, dia semakin manis kalau merona seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kita menjadi obat nyamuk, ya."

Sial. Aku lupa jika ada teman-temanku di sini. Daripada mereka semakin semangat menggodaku, mungkin sebaiknya...

"Ayo kita pergi, Juvia!" ujarku sambil menarik tangan Juvia.

"E-eh?"

**Erza POV**

"Sepertinya kita menjadi obat nyamuk, ya." ujarku setelah menonton adegan Gray-yang-sedang-mengajak-Juvia-kencan.

Blush.

Mereka, bukan, lebih tepatnya Juvia pun langsung merona. Tiba-tiba, Gray menarik tangan Juvia dan mengajaknya lari. Sontak, Juvia pun kaget.

"Ayo kita pergi, Juvia!"

"E-eh?"

Hening sesaat setelah Gray dan Juvia pergi–bukan, kabur. Kulihat jam tanganku, sebentar lagi gerbangnya akan ditutup.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi gerbangnya akan ditutup." ucapku, menyadarkan mereka dari keheningan.

Kami berjalan keluar sekolah dengan tenang. Sesampainya di perempatan, kami berpisah dengan Levy dan Natsu. Kami–aku dan Lucy–berjalan menuju apartemen kami dengan santai.

"Erza, siapa pemuda yang beruntung ini?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura padaku. Saat kamu masuk ke kelas Laxus-sensei, wajahmu terlihat sumringah, kamu juga lebih sering tersenyum. Jadi, siapa pemuda beruntung ini? Mungkin saja aku mengetahuinya."

Apakah sikapku terlalu mudah ditebak? Tapi, benar juga. Mungkin saja Lucy mengenalnya.

"Jellal. Jellal Fernandes. Kelas XII-A."

"Jellal Fernandes? Dia–"

Slash. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah scytheyang diayunkan ke arah kami. Kami pun langsung menghindari scythe itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak berhasil mengenaimu."

**Normal POV**

"Sepertinya aku tidak berhasil mengenaimu."

Suara berat itu membuat Lucy dan Erza menengok ke pemilik suara. Dia berambut perak, tubuhnya penuh dengan tato berwarna biru. Dia hanya memakai celana panjang, dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia juga membawa sebuah _scythe_, yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Erza dan Lucy.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Erza tajam.

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah shinigami-mu, Hime." ujarnya sambil mengayunkan scythenya. Tiba-tiba, ada angin besar–bukan, badai dengan petir yang bergerak ke arah Erza dan Lucy.

"Lucy, pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku dalam bahaya!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang gadis berambut pink, dengan model rambut yang hampir mirip dengan Juvia di depan mereka. Gadis itu mengeluarkan awan wol tebal yang menahan serangan badai tadi.

"A-apa aku terlambat, Lucy-sama?" ujar gadis itu. "S-sumimasen."

"Ah, tidak, Aries. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami." jawab Lucy.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyimpan percakapan kalian untuk nanti, karena ada musuh di sini," ujar Erza. "Dan, terima kasih, Aries."

"Baiklah, Aries, kembali!" seru Lucy. Aries pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Lucy, kamu berhutang penjelasan padaku," ujar Erza. "Sesudah kita mengalahkan dia."

Lucy mengangguk. "Bukalah, gerbang singa! Loki!" serunya. Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang pemuda yang memakai tuxedo, dengan kacamata berlensa biru langit yang menghiasi matanya.

"Ah, ada apa, Lucy? Merindukanku?" ujar Loki.

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Hei, siapa gadis cantik ini? Rambutmu sangat indah, my lady." rayu Loki pada Erza.

"Sudahlah. Musuhnya adalah orang itu. Apakah kamu tahu siapa dia?" tunjuk Lucy.

"Hei, dia kan Erigor dari Guild Eisenwald." ujar Loki. Tak lama setelah dia mengatakannya, Erigor mengarahkan scythenya ke arah mereka. Badai besar dengan petir pun datang. Mereka pun menghindar dengan gesit.

"Nah, setelah kalian tahu namaku, bagaimana kalau kalian melawanku sekarang?" ujar Erigor.

"Regulus Punch!" seru Loki. Saat Loki mengepalkan tangannya, muncul cahaya di sekitar tangannya. Ia pun menyerang Erigor. Namun, serangannya ditahan oleh scythe milik Erigor. Tiba-tiba, muncul Erza di belakang Erigor, berusaha menyerang. Erigor tidak bisa menghindar. Karena serangan Erza, Erigor pun terpelanting dengan keras.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau berasal dari Hartvia Kingdom?" tanya Lucy pada Erigor yang terlihat tidak sadar.

"Sudahlah, Lucy. Aku rasa dia pingsan," ujar Erza. "Dan kamu masih berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" seru Lucy ceria. "Loki, kembalilah."

"Sebelum aku pergi, bisakah aku berkencan dengan salah satu dari kalian?" gurau Loki sebelum menghilang.

XXX

Mereka pun sampai di rumah mereka. Saat mereka masuk, ternyata sudah ada Natsu dan seekor kucing berwarna biru yang duduk di sofa.

"Lho, Natsu, mengapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Erza.

"Aku yang memanggilnya. Dia bisa membantuku menjelaskan," jawab Lucy. "Erza, duduklah di sini."

Erza pun duduk. "Bisa jelaskan?" tanyanya.

"Erza, sebenarnya bumi ini memiliki 2 dimensi. Dimensi itu adalah Earthrealm dan Underworld. Underworld terbagi menjadi 3 kerajaan, yaitu Kerajaan Fiore, Kerajaan Hartvia, dan Kerajaan Symphonia. Kami berasal dari Fiore dan diberi misi untuk mengunjungi Earthrealm untuk mencari Hime dari Symphonia. Di Underworld, sihir adalah barang yang lazim, sehingga banyak penyihir yang muncul. Sayangnya, Kerajaan Hartvia berusaha memakai sihir untuk menaklukkan 2 kerajaan yang lain. Kerajaan Hartvia juga ingin memanfaatkan Hime dari Symphonia yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar untuk kepentingannya. Untuk mencegah hal ini, Hime dikirim ke dunia manusia, dengan ingatan yang terhapus. Karena Kerajaan Hartvia sudah mengetahui hal ini, maka kami datang untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hime, kemudian mengantarnya kembali ke Kerajaan Symphonia," jelas Lucy panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ujar Erza. "Apakah kalian sudah menemukan Hime?"

"Tentu saja kami sudah menemukannya," ujar Natsu. "Hime itu adalah kau, Erza."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Nah, akhirnya bisa bikin chapter yang panjang... Err, kalo festival lampion tuh ada gak sih di Jepang? Kalo ada, apa namanya? Bukan buat fict ini sih, buat fict yang laen ._.**

**Well, RnR? Your review is my spirit!**

**Jaa~**


End file.
